Mine
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Castiel's past comes back to hunt him.


Title: Mine

Author: xHaruka17x

Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

Rating: Mature/Explicit

Warning: AU, Castiel/Dean Winchester, past Castiel/Balthazar. Military Dean, Omega Castiel, shy Castiel, feminization, domestic, physical abuse, Alpha Dean, Omega Gabriel, Alpha Balthazar, Balthazar is an asshole, Alpha Sam, Alpha John, Military John, Bonny Singer, Mpreg, Claire Novak.

Note: Thanks to my great beta Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

/ with italics means flashback/memory

"Alpha…. Yes…yes" Dean loved the pretty sounds his Omega made as he grinded his hips just right hitting that perfect spot. He was careful with his lover, placing a hand on his swollen stomach. Dean leaned over and turned his Omega's head towards him, kissing him slowly in rhythm to his hips.

Castiel couldn't get enough of his Alpha. From a simple touch Dean could ignite a fire inside of him. His hands always caressing and touching, him mouth always kissing, licking and nibbling at him. Dean was kissing against his neck where his mating mark would go.

"Come for me sweetheart"

Castiel came shaking, arching back against Dean as much as he could with his swollen belly.

"Such a good Omega for me" Dean growled in his ear, thrusting in and out of him, milking out his own climax.

Dean gently pulled out and help Castiel to turn to lay on his back, so Dean could kiss him.

"Your so beautiful like this, all round with my pup" The Omega blushed, Dean was always cooing at him, he love it.

Dean kissed him temple and got up from the bed. "Rest sweetheart. I'll go wake Claire up and start breakfast"

He watched his Alpha disappear out the room. If you would of told Castiel that handsome loving Alphas existed eight years ago he would of never have believed it. He stood on shaky legs and made his way to their bathroom.

At five months he was carrying their pup very well, Dean was insatiable as ever with him. Sex with his Alpha was always amazing and good. He had been a bit surprised when he got pregnant. After having his daughter Claire with his first Alpha, he was still mated biologically to his first Alpha and pregnancy with an other Alpha that he was not mated too was all but unheard of. But to him it just confirmed Dean was his true Alpha.

His first mating mark was barely visible. An Omega could only re-Mate if the first Alpha legally released him, or if the first Alpha was dead for ten years. Laws concerning Omegas were nothing short of second class filing.

His ex-Alpha and father of his now 14year old daughter Claire had passed away when she was only five. The military had announced him MIA and then dead within months.

Balthazar Milton had not been an easy Alpha to please. Castiel had only been seventeen when his family had given him to the Alpha. He had had Claire when he was twenty.

Being a marine Balthazar had a massive temper and took a lot of it out on him. The beatings were often and sex was more or less forced and only for Balthazar's pleasure. When Claire came along, at first Balthazar had calmed down some, but soon enough his abusive ways came back and as Claire grew, she became scared of him, especially after witnessing her papa getting brutally beaten to the point where he had to go to t he hospital.

Castiel closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was thinking of Balthazar. He rarely ever thought about him. After meeting Dean six years ago, life had completely changed for Castiel. He was happy and safe with a loving Alpha who even loved his daughter like she was his own. Claire even called Dean daddy.

"Hey beautiful" Dean wrapped his arms around his round form and kissed his neck, watching him in the mirror. "Breakfast is almost ready, made you honey toast with slices of honey melon"

Dean spoiled him. "I love you" He wasn't sure why he was crying all of a sudden. His damn hormones were all over the places. Dean turned him to face him and gently brushed his tears away.

"I love you too. No tears sweetheart, you gonna brake my heart" Castiel laughed at the corniness that is Dean Winchester.

"Theres my smile" Dean kissed him. "Let go eat and I'll take Claire bear to school"

Castiel nodded and Dean left the bathroom. He could already hear Dean and Claire laughing about something. To anyone else, they were father and daughter; no one would ever be able to tell she wasn't Deans.

He turned back to the mirror and it hit him then why he had been thinking about Balthazar. His ex had been dead eight years and he still had two years to wait till Dean could officially mate him. Dean had expressed and showed he clearly was up for the wait, they had already been together for six years now and were engaged, Dean had proposed two years ago during spring to a very emotional Castiel.

It had been perfect. Dean had taken him to see Bees. Castiel had expressed his fascination with them and Dean had taken him to a bee conservatory as a surprise. They had had the bee hats and everything. After a bee had stung him, he had had tears in his eyes but refused to cry, Dean had taken his hand and kneeled on one knee and asked him to be his, even if they couldn't mate yet. The tears had fallen like a tidal wave then and they had kissed in the middle of buzzing bees. Dean had even asked him if it was ok with him if he officially adopted Claire as his, making her a Winchester. Castiel had never been so happy. Of course Dean being Dean had made a point to ask the young teenager how she felt about him making her his. Claire had jumped on him hugging him, saying "Thank you for wanting me Dad" After that Castiel was sure any doubt he or Claire had had about Dean were laid to rest and buried.

He had later found out Claire had helped with the idea and helped pick out the ring, in fact she had helped design it and Dean had had it made. Etched into the wide white gold band was a Bee and its eye was a sapphire stone. Tiny diamonds lined around the band as the Bee's path. It was the most personal gift he had ever had.

The fall that followed Dean had moved them into his house which had plenty of room. The two story house was one of the thing Castiel had loved his Alpha had. The well loved four bedroom three bathroom house was perfect.

He looked back into the mirror. The faded mating mark glaring back at him. Two more years to wait till Dean could mate him. He knew he was just being impatient and ridiculous. They were happy, engaged, had a pup on the way and Claire was excited to be a big sister.

Castiel wrapped himself in Dean's bath robe and wobbled his way to the kitchen seeing Dean and Claire in concentration over the table.

"I don't get it Dad" Claire was frustrated and Cas had a pretty good idea it had to do with Algebra. They were not friends.

"Look Claire bear, take this number here and…" Dean was always helping her with math and science while Castiel helped with English and history.

He stayed were he was just watching his family. Dean was tall and broad, dark blond hair with tea leaf green eyes, strong jaw and teasing lips. Claire reached his chest and had long blonde hair and Castiel's blue eyes. She really did look like Dean's. Only they knew her blonde hair came from her real father.

"Papa!" Claire saw him and went to hug him. Anything to get out of late math homework.

After breakfast Dean loaded Claire in his Chevy 1967 Impala he loved so much and kissed Castiel breathless before he left.

"I'll be a little late tonight, I have a meeting with Benny for the renovations. Charlie is gonna pick up Claire from school." Dean always took care of everything, and whatever it was, he always made sure Castiel knew and was ok with it. Cas loved that Dean cherished him that way.

Dean exhausted. After working all day on a crap car that just did not want to work and then the meeting he and Benny had with new investors which had just ended and it was nearly nine o'clock at night. All he wanted now was a hot shower and to cuddle his very pregnant Omega.

Dean owned two garages and two restaurants both with his best friend and marine brother Benny Lafitte. He was from Louisiana and had Cajun accent him, the big man was a charmer with the ladies. Benny was also an Alpha, a massive one at that and while most Alpha and Alpha friendships were rare, theirs was solid. They had saved each other's asses in Afghanistan and Iran more times then they could count, not that either was keeping score there was no point. The only other Alphas in his life were his father John Winchester a General in the Marines and his younger brother Sam who was a layer for Omega laws.

"Well brotha, at least they're on board, so we can start the renovations" Benny told him as they both walked to their cars.

"Yeah we'll start looking at stuff Monday"

"Sounds like a plan. Give your pretty fiancé a kiss for me"

"Will do Benny. Night"

'Night brotha"

\- Somewhere in Washington DC

"Sir he is a national hero"

"They held him captive for eight years till our marines found him"

"Get him back to the U.S."

"How are you feeling Sergeant Major Milton?"

Balthazar set his glassy blue eyes on the man in front of him. They had found him three days ago, medically looked him over, cleaned and groomed him. He looked just had did eight years ago, clean shaven and short blond waves of hair on top.

"Tired. I would like to call my mate"

The black warrant officer nodded and handed him a cell phone. They were on a plane to the US. "I'm Warrant Officer Walker, let me know if you need anything else."

Balthazar watched the man move away to give him privacy and Balthazar turn back the cell phone. Things had changed since he was gone. He pressed the needed buttons and waited.

"Were sorry, that number is no longer in service. If you'd like to try again, hang up and—" Balthazar hung up. There was one more number he remembered.

"Hello?" Balthazar didn't recognize the voice.

"Hello, may I please speak to Gabriel Novak?"

"And who is calling?"

"A friend of the family" Balthazar could hear the man take a breath, suspicious.

"One moment"

After a few seconds, Gabriel's cheery voice boomed over the phone. "This is Gabriel"

"Gabe"

Gabriel froze. He knew that voice and it just couldn't be. "B-Balthazar?"

"Where is Castiel?" That was all Balthazar wanted to know.

"SAM!"

"What! I'm right here, what's wrong with you?"

"We have to go to Castiel's and Dean's, right now" Gabriel was running in circles, hysterically ranting.

"What? Why? that's two hours out. Gab talk to me" The Alpha grabbed to obviously distressed Omega and placed his nose against his neck, letting his scent sooth him. "Breathe, now tell me whats going on"

Gabriel took a deep breath but refused to let go of his giant mate. "Castiel is in trouble."

"How? Who was that on the phone?"

"That was his first Alpha…. Claires father"

"WHAT? I thought he was dead!"

"We all did, we buried him Sam, in the military grave yard, the firing squad, the flag and the whole nine yards."

"They never found his body" Sam said, more to himself then Gab who was shaking.

"No… Balthazar wants Castiel, he thinks, shit I don't know what he thinks but Castiel can't go back to him."

Sam knew what Gab meant. Legally and biologically, Balthazar had every right to Castiel. The only way Castiel could move on was if Balthazar signed over his rights as mate and release Castiel or if he was dead. And Castiel had to wait ten years after Balthazar's dead to be able to mate legally and biologically, were his body wouldn't reject the new mate.

Dean had been waiting for six years already, proposed and legally adopted Claire and even had a pup on the way. They only had two more years to go but now, Balthazar being found alive, it changed everything.

"Let's go"

It was close to seven when Dean finally made in home. Day one of the restaurants renovations had gone pretty well. Benny had pretty much mapped out how he had wanted it and Dean wasn't going to argue, the Cajun had great ideas when it came to their two restaurants.

As Dean pulled into the drive way, he recognized Sam's Chevy Tahoe. Sam never just showed up, something was wrong.

He opened the door to the house and found himself full of a very panicked and scared Castiel. His Omega's distress was strong and potent in the air. He found himself growly, wanted to kill whatever had his beautiful Ma- fiancé so upset. Dean flexed his jaw at his own annoyance. Castiel may not have been his mate officially but he was in every other way and it killed him every time he couldn't call him so.

"Alpha" Dean took his crying Omega and leaned down so Castiel could bury his nose against his neck. He could physically feel Castiel calm down.

"Dean" He looked up to find his brother and his mate who was also Castiel's brother, Gabriel standing next to him.

"What's going on" His voice was firm and strong, looking between them. "Where's Claire?"

"She's safe, she's staying the night at Charlie's and Gilda's. I couldn't have her hear for this… not yet" Castiel sounded so scared, it was making him crazy.

"Dean we should all sit down this is a very… delicate situation and you won't like any of it"

They sat down in the living room, Castiel was in his lap, unwilling to let go of Dean and kept his nose buried in his neck. Gabriel looked just as upset, holding on to Sam hand in his lap.

"Balthazar has been found alive" Sam told him.

"Who the fu—" Balthazar. Castiel's first Alpha and Claire's father, and abusive fuck was alive?

"How?"

"He had been kept alive and captive till a few days ago when Marines found him.

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel. "What does this mean for us?"

Sam swallowed and took a moment before looking back up at Dean. "Castiel is still his legally, biologically as well because of the mark but, its tricky because he is pregnant with your pup. One could argue that because you were able to get him pregnant, biologically his body has already accepted you but-"

"But he is still douche bag's mate" Dean growled, making Castiel whimper against him. "I'm not upset with you sweetheart, you know that" Dean cooed at Castiel, his voice free of anger.

"Dean if Balthazar wants Castiel back, the only thing we could really do is file for him to break the bond. I don't know Balthazar but I do know that Castiel belongs with you. As for Claire that could be tricky too. She had legally been your daughter for two years now, which does have some legal weight but…"

"But Balthazar is still her blood father"

Sam nodded. "They will probably make her chose or at the very lease asked her who she would like to live with. She presented two years ago as an Omega so she won't have many rights but I'll be there, I'll do everything in my power to help with this Dean…" Sam stopped himself. He would do anything for Dean and this is what Dean needed from him. For once Sam could do something for his big brother and he would do everything necessary to make sure he didn't lose his… his family. Castiel and Claire and their unborn pup was Dean's family and Sam wasn't going to just sit by and watch his brother loose it all.

"Balthazar has demanded to see Castiel. The military has been informed of Balthazar's abusive passed, but they already knew with at the police reports from before. They had also been brief on the situation, you and Castiel have a pup coming and Claire has been adopted by you. They want all three of you to meet Balthazar at the base in two days. The Second Lieutenant Hendrickson I spoke too said depending on that meeting, we will all see how to move forward." Gabriel told them.

The short Omega was a military journalist and was well know for great interviews and articles along with a few short military documentaries. Him being in the know somewhat made Dean feel better.

He didn't miss the military, as an ex Marine General, he had served his country, had been honorably discharged with two purple hearts and a silver start and a bronze star in addition to his already heavily decorated uniform. Dean had enlisted right at 18yrs old and followed in their father's foots steps. Dean had climbed the ranks at an alarming speed and had been able to back up his growth against anyone saying he was riding on his father's tail.

The night of his and Benny's celebrated heroism was during the charity ball the Marine's had thrown. Dean had even competed in the Boxing ring for the event, wining the charity a lot of money. He had just won against his fourth opponent when Gabriel had called him over for an interview, and there stood the most beautiful Omega Dean had ever seen. Castiel who had shyly blushed at him and smiled. Dean had been done, nothing else had mattered then those stunningly bright blue eyes looking at him.

"We had to talk to Claire" Castiel nodded against him.

Claire had taken the news about as well as Castiel had. She now stood clinging to Dean, crying against him while Castiel cried at the kitchen table, Gabriel hugging him and Sam paced the livingroom on the phone.

"You're my dad…." She kept crying, Dean held her tightly, his own tears threaten to fall.

"I love you Claire Bear. I'll do every possible to keep you and papa with me"

"Sergeant Major Milton, you do realize you have been gone a long time. You mate has moved on, he is with pup-" Warrant Officer Walker was trying to debrief him on the situation. They were to see the Sergeant mate in a few moments.

Balthazar slammed the table. "I don't care, he can get an abortion."

"Sergeant he is six months along"

"He can still lose it" He had said that with such venom, Walked glared back at him and left the room.

"This is all wrong" Walked said walking up to Second Lieutenant Hendrickson, who was watching Milton threw the two way mirror.

"I know, the mate did not want to come down, but by law he has two. This is going to be a nightmare."

"Sir, the mate has arrived" An officer informed them, poking his head into the room. Hendrickson nodded.

"Lets get this over with"

As Hendrickson and Walker started to walk Milton towards the meeting room, an officer quickly walked up to the Lieutenant and informed him very quickly so only he could hear that the mate's new Alpha refused to leave his pregnant Omega and being ex General Winchester, he was not going anywhere.

Hendrickson nodded his understanding. If this new Alpha was truly Dean Winchester well Balthazar Milton had a whole other thing coming.

They walked into the spacious room only to find Dean standing tall with Castiel holding on to him on the right and Claire holding to him on the left. The two Omegas looked very scared to see Balthazar Milton, instead of happy and relieved like most of these reunions went.

Castiel Novak was a sight to see. The Omega was beautiful with large blue eyes, a plush pink mouth and dark waves. He was round with pup and glowed naturally. But if he scent and obvious fear were any indicators, he was not happy to see Balthazar.

He looked over at the daughter and he she hid her face against Dean's arm, holding on tightly to his sleeve. Blonde hair and blue eyes, if Hendrickson didn't know any better he would of sworn she was Dean and Castiel's child.

"So, I disappear and you waited what, two years before whoring yourself?" Balthazar said advancing towards Castiel. Dean moved first, pushing both Omega's behind him.

"Careful Sergeant, if you take another step towards them, you will have to deal with me" Dean's voice left no room for argument. His authority and superiority slammed into Balthazar, Hendrickson and Walker like a truck. The Alpha was not one to be tested. Winchester's reputation perceived him.

"Dad I wanna leave, please" Claire's voice was so small but she pulled at Dean's sleeve.

Dean's glared turned towards Hendrickson. "Are we done here Second Lieutenant"

"OMEGA, you belong to me!" Balthazar roared. Castiel was whining and shaking, unable to move as tears ran down his face.

"Enough!" Sam walked into the room then Gabriel hot on his heels. He made his way over the Hendrickson and handed him a file. "Castiel has filed for a Mating Annulment"

The Lieutenant looked over the documents. The Winchesters wasted no time. With their father John Winchester being a very well known decorated General, vet Dean Winchester a decorated captain and Sam Winchester a high power layer for Omega right well, Balthazar had a hell of a fight on his hands.

The documents were even signed by high ranking military judge. Judge Singer was no joke, the old man had been in three wars and lived, now was a judge in legal military court for families.

"Milton, this says you are not to be within a hundred yards from Castiel Novak and Claire Winchester"

"Claire Winchester? " Balthazar was having a hard time keeping in together. All he wanted was to take HIS family home where ever that was and burry himself deep in Castiel's cunt. The fucking bitch had somehow gotten pregnant, he wanted to rip him apart.

"She was legally adopted by Captain Winchester. The order states, you will keep your distance till the court date for the proceedings to start. Castiel Novak has stated he is afraid for his life, that of his daughter Claire and of his unborn pup. He and Claire have both filed to be able to stay with Alpha Captain Dean Winchester. This will be determined over the court proceeding to stay next Wednesday at 9am. All are to appear before Judge Singer."

"Bloody hell" Balthazar laughed. "Is that what you want Omega? SAY IT!"

Castiel flinched. "I—I want to stay with Dean"

"Fucking whore!" Balthazar growled.

"We are done here" Dean told Hendrickson and turned his back on Balthazar, ushering Castiel and Claire to follow Sam and Gabriel out when a roar sounded.

Dean had felt him coming before he heard him. He side swiped Balthazar and grabbed him by the throat slamming him unapologetically against the wall, slamming the shorter man's head twice.

"Not very smart are you English" Dean dropped him to the floor, stepped over him and followed his family out.

"Well, I can see why I've heard men call Captain Winchester scary" Walker said, making his way over to check on the gasping Balthazar Milton.

Hendrickson smirked nodding.

Once Dean was able to get Claire to bed, he made his way to their bedroom. Sam and Gabriel were crashing in the guest bedroom downstairs.

He found Castiel sitting at the end of their bed, looking tiny and scared. Dean kneeled before him, caressing his face, the Omega leaned into the touch. "Sweetheart, I'm right here"

Castiel nodded as Dean reached up and kissed him, slowly and lovingly. Dean's hand made its way into his messy locks and pulled lightly. Castiel mewled, loving the possessive gesture. Dean kissed down his neck, still he was right over the mating mark. He wanted so badly to bite him, to make him his, but if his body rejected the bite because of the previous bite, it could hurt Castiel, and Dean would never forgive himself if he hurt his precious Omega. So kissed and licked at the spot.

He stood and pulled off Castiel's night shirt."Hands and knees beautiful" Castiel moved as fast as he could in his condition, knowing full well Dean would rush him, but the thought of his Alpha inside of him was too much, he was already leaking slick and he knew Dean could smell him.

Once in position he arched his back as much as he could, presenting himself to Dean. He shivered as Dean caressed him back slowly from shoulder to ass.

"So perfect Cas, so beautiful for me"

Cas mewled, loving Dean's praises. "Alpha"

Dean spread his cheeks and licked over his pulsing and leaking hole. "Dean!"

"You taste so good sweetheart, I could just eat you for hours, make you fuck yourself on my tongue"

Castiel could only moan is response as Dean swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle then dipped his tongue inside. The Omega was panting heavily as Dean started to fuck him with his tongue, going as deep as he could. He was so wet from slick and Dean's tongue, he loved him.

He leaned down on his elbows and buried his face in the pillow as Dean inserted two fingers.

"So hungry for me, look at you swallowing my fingers…. Fuck Cas so good Omega, so good"

Dean added a third finger as Castiel spread his legs wider. Dean crocked his fingers just right, knowing exactly where that spot was and hit it repeatedly, making the Omega chant. "Alpha…. Yes… Dean…please…"

The Alpha removed his and licked at the opened hole. "Come here baby" Dean laid himself down on the bed and helped Castiel straddle him, he then sat up and helped Cas lower himself into his cock.

"Dean!" The Omega cried out as he slid all the way down onto the Alpha's lap, feeling so full. Dean wrapped his arms around him as Castiel started to grind against him. The Alpha kissed the Omega hungrily, his hand found itself back in the messy locks as Castiel's own hands pulled lightly at Dean short spikes.

They moved together, hands touching and caressing, completely lost in each other. Soon enough their movements became more erratic and frantic. Castiel came hard, painting both their chests and stomachs, screaming Dean's name. Dean came just as hard, biting Castiel's lip slightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" They both kept repeated between kisses, the fear of what could happen in a few days to real and too far all at once.

A few days later they sat stiffly in the court room. Sam was to cross exanimate Castiel and Balthazar during the hearing. But Dean wouldn't need to and Castiel had asked is they could not make Claire testify, it was dramatic enough. Gabriel sat just behind them.

Balthazar was sat to the far right of the court room, while Dean, Castiel and Claire sat on the far left, they two layers sat in-between.

"All rise, presenting the honorable Judge Robert Singer"

A gruffly looking older man with a beard came in a sat. "You may be all seated"

"We are here to hear the testimonies in regards to a mate annulment. This is a bit tricky with mated Alpha was believe for be dead for eight years now. The mated Omega has move on with his and their daughter's lives, and is now engaged as well as with pup" Sam started.

The Judge's eyes brows shot up. It was relatively unheard of for an Omega to get pregnant from a non mate.

Just as Sam was going to call Castiel up, the doors to the court room opened and General John Winchester walked in, dressed in his heavily decorated uniform. Whispers sounded throughout the room. John removed his hat and sunglasses and sat quietly to watch the proceeding.

Sam swallowed and turned away. "The court calls Omega Castiel Novak"

Dean helped Castiel stand and stayed standing as his fiancé carefully wobbled across the floor to the platform, and stepped up with the help of Sam. The Judge noticed the obvious pregnancy.

"Please raise your right hand and repeat. Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"

"I do"

"Please take a seat"

Castiel carefully sat down, smirking t Dean's worried look.

" , could you tell us when you met Dean Winchester?"

"Gabriel had dragged me to the Military Charity Ball. He being a military journalist was invited and so was I as a widow…. When we arrived, Gab had told me this was his chance to interview a Marine that had recently been discharged with some of the greatest honors. Claire was seven at the time and the Charity event was beautiful really, she wanted to go outside where other kids were, where military personally watch over the kids like a day care. I had left her drawing in a coloring book with other kids. So when I returned to Gabriel's side, he was looking at a this massive boxing ring and saw that the Captain he wanted to interview was competing for the charity, well off we went to get seats."

 _/_

" _That's Captain Dean Winchester, the guy is amazing look at him" Gabriel was snapping pictures, Dean was on his fourth opponent. Castiel couldn't take his eyes away. The Alpha was stunning, his bare chest and broad shoulders looked like he could take on the world. He didn't waist a move, used precision like a natural instinct, catching the opponent right at the points he wanted, enough to render them useless and numb but not enough to permanently damage. After all this was a charity and the Alpha clearly knew where he was._

 _The bell rung, the referee lifted Dean's hand and yelled "Winchester Winner!" As they walked around the ring, Dean caught the sight of beautiful wide blue eyes looking at him. He stepped down as someone started to remove his gloves when a short brown hair Omega ran up to him._

" _Captain Winchester, may I ask you a few questions?" Dean noticed the blue eyed beauty was standing by._

" _Is he with you?" Dean asked the short reporter, grinning._

 _Gabriel looked behind him to see who Winchester meant and sure enough, his baby brother was blushing like a new bride trying to look away from Alpha Winchester's heated gaze._

" _Yes, that's my brother" Dean smiled a wolfish grin._

" _Good, let me go get changed I'll find you"_

 _Gabriel made his way back to Castiel, smiling like an idiot._

" _What?" Castiel knew that grin meant something mischievous._

" _He well answer my questions as long as your there!" The Omega said, practically jumping up and down. "I saw how you two looked at each other, this could be something good Cassie"_

" _Gabriel…" Balthazar had only been dead two years and his history with Claire's father was anything but happy or good. He didn't want another Alpha that would hurt him, he was just starting to really love himself and got a job as an analyst and was able to work from home and take care of Claire._

 _Balthazar had been the same height as him, wasn't built or had broad shoulders but he had been tarrying none the less. Dean Winchester was much bigger in every way and Castiel found that scared him, yet it excited his wolf to no end._

" _Just see how you feel around him ok?"_

" _I really doubt he would be interested, he must have many Omegas that throw themselves at him"_

" _I do actually, but I've never seen one as beautiful as you" Castiel was bright red as Dean made his way around him to see his face. Castiel couldn't quite look up at him, surprisingly enough even Gabriel had gone quiet._

" _Whats your name?"_

" _Castiel" He answered, daring a look up at Dean threw his black lashes. Dean was biting his lower lip looking down at him._

" _I'm Dean" He said handing out his hand, Castiel took a moment and took it in his and Dean pulled his hand up to his lips kissing it._

 _It was the corniest thing anyone had ever done to him and Castiel loved it. The electric shock Dean's lips on his skin cause the fire in his stomach to go lower and he could feel slick easing out._

" _Please look at me" Dean told him, still holding his hand._

 _Castiel took a breath and looked up. He was hit with the blond Alpha's scent, Pine and leather mixed with wild cherries. He looked up into stunning grass green eyes, and saw a dust of freckles around a perfect nose and cheeks. Bow lips, he wanted so desperately against his own and light blond scruff outlined the strong jaw with a typical military hair cut of short blond spike hair._

 _Dean licked his lips. The Omega before him was truly beautiful. Wide ocean blue eyes, plush pink lips, dark curls that looked permanently wild. He took a sniff and was rewarded with the smell of lilac and honey and blueberry muffins._

" _Not to interrupt your eye fucking but I do have some questions for you Captain"_

 _Dean slightly shook his head from the daze that was Castiel and turned to Gabriel. "Um sure"_

" _I'm going to go check on Claire. It was nice meeting you Dean" Castiel all but bolted after excusing himself._

" _Is your brother seeing anyone?"_

" _Right to it then"_

" _I'll answer whatever questions you have but at least tell me if I'm pinning for someone that's available or not" The way Dean had said that with such resolve, like Castiel was it for him, made Gabriel smirk._

" _Cassie has had a very hard life. He's a widow with a seven year old daughter. His ex-mate wasn't exactly… good to him" It was Gabriel's place to tell a stranger about how abusive his brother's ex was._

 _But Dean seemed to understand, more or less. "How could anyone…" He stopped himself, also realizing this conversation was not meant for now or with Gabriel. He nodded instead and swallowed. "On with your questions."_

 _They had been talking for about twenty minutes was Castiel came rushing back to them in a panic, his scared scent had Dean in his feet before he even reached them._

" _Whats wrong?"_

" _I-I can't I can't" Castiel couldn't breathe couldn't form the words. Dean grabed him by the shoulders and made him look directly at him._

" _Breathe Castiel" He ordered, his Alpha tone going straight to Castiel's stomach and he took a deep breath. "Now, whats wrong sweetheart"_

 _The endearment didn't go unnoticed. "I can't find Claire"_

" _What does she look like? What is she wearing?"_

" _Um… she's blonde and had a braid today, blue eyes and she's wearing her favorite pink unicorn sweater and jeans and pink sneakers."_

" _Where did you last see her?"_

" _I left her at the day care outside; she was coloring with other kids…" Castiel looked so broken, Dean wanted so badly to never see that look on him again._

" _We'll find her, lets spread out"_

 _The three of them each went a different way. Dean went outside, the day care was just to his left and she couldn't of gone too far._

 _After about ten minutes, he spotted a blond head with a pink sweater by the river bank. Dean grabbed a coloring book and a hand full of crayons from a nearby table and made his way towards the child._

 _When he reached her, bright blue eyes full of tears looked up at him. Same blue eyes as Castiel._

" _Hi there, I'm Dean. What's your name?"_

 _The little girl took a moments and looked away. "Claire"_

" _Mind if I sit down next to you Claire?"_

" _Ok…"_

 _Dean sat down in the grass next to her, making sure to keep the coloring book and crayons out of her view._

" _What are you doing out here crying honey?"_

 _Claire looked up at him, trying to figure him out, but Dean only gave her a gentle genuine look, showing her he did care._

" _These two kids were making fun of me because my daddy is dead… they took my coloring book" She said over the lump in her throat._

" _I'm really sorry about your daddy, but you still have a papa that loves you?"_

" _Yes. I love papa."_

" _So don't cry honey. Um, I have this here and well I'm not very good at drawing, would you help me?"_

 _Dean showed her the book, making her tiny face lit up happily. "Yes! Can we color a butterfly?"_

" _Whatever you want honey"_

 _Dean watched as she went thru the book and found a picture of a butterfly to color._

" _What colors should it me?"_

" _Pink!"_

 _Dean laughed and handed her all of the crayons he had grabbed. "Pink it is"_

" _How long are you gonna stand here and watch them?"Gabriel asked Castiel. His little brother had been watching Dean interact with Claire for the last several minutes. His heart pounded out of his rib cage. Dean had made Claire smile and laugh within seconds and the fact that his daughter like the large Alpha enough to move closer to him, to show him how to draw the butterfly she wanted, Castiel didn't know how to feel._

" _He asked me if you were available you know. You should give him a chance Cassie. He's nothing like Balthazar. He seems genuinely gone for you and he obviously likes kids."_

 _Dean was now followed Claire as they tried to catch a really butterfly that had landed on Dean's head. Both were laughing in fits of giggles as Dean fell over and Claire climbed on top of him to be taller to try and still reach the butterfly that danced around them._

" _I think I might"_

 _/_

"Dean and I started seeing each other soon after"

The layer nodded as he paced the court room. "Tell me, how long till you moved in with Captain Winchester?"

"Almost three years ago now"

"And when did you know your daughter accepted Captain Winchester as her father"

Castiel smirked and looked away, loving the memory that came to him.

"There was a huge storm outside and we were under tornado watch"

 _/_

 _Dean had just finished boarding up the windows and the sliding doors. Castiel had been a complete mess and useless. Fidgeting in his flannel pjs, watching his strong Alpha make sure they were safe._

" _Sweetheart, go to bed. I'm almost done" Dean told him, kissing his forehead._

" _Ok" Castiel went to bed and then woke thirty minutes later, Dean was still not in bed and he could hear voices. He got up and as he reached the hallway, he saw Dean leave Claire's room with a pillow and her blanket. Castiel followed as Dean went into Claire's bathroom._

 _He paused at the door and peaked in to see Dean pick up Claire out of the bathtub._

" _Ok Claire bear, if we are gonna sleep in the tub, safe from tornados, we might as well be comfortable huh, what do you think?" He said as he held her on his hip and laid out the blanket and pillow in the tub._

" _Ok daddy. Are you gonna stay with me? I'm scared"_

" _Of course Claire Bear all stay, now lets…. There yeah go" Dean stepped into the blanket covered tub and laid himself and Claire done, cuddling the scared little girls against him._

" _What about papa?"_

" _Your papa is an angel. Nothing will happen to your papa, I will never let anything hurt him or you"_

 _Castiel watched as Claire bured deeper into Dean's arms. "I love you Daddy"_

 _Castiel placed his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out of joy. Dean had momentarily been speechless. It was the first time Claire had told him he loved him._

" _I love you too honey"_

 _/_

"She was already calling him daddy for about two years then, but it was the first time she had said she loved him. I will never forget it"

"I see. So would you say you and your daughter are happy in your lives now?"

"Yes very"

"Do you think you would have been this happy if Sergeant Major Milton had lived and been home?"

"No…"

"Would you be able to tell the court the last time you saw Sergeant Major Milton? I understand before he last chipped out, you were in the hospital"

Castiel's face turned sad and paled. "Yes…"

"Please take your time"

Castiel took a deep breathe a looked at Dean across the room. His Alpha mouthed 'I love you', giving Castiel strength.

"Balthazar liked to go out with his friends and drink… I had just gotten Claire to sleep when he came home… He was drunk and had two of his friends outside. I closed Claire's bedroom door and went to greet him in the living room."

 _/_

" _There you are, where were you?"_

" _I was putting Claire to bed"_

 _Balthazar grabbed him by the arm roughly and kissed him. "Get undressed, tonight we are gonna have fun, my friends will join us"_

 _Castiel's eyes widened. "No Alpha please, I don't want that, please"_

" _You will do as I say Omega. You'll spread those pretty long legs wide and let me and my friends have fun"_

 _Tears were already falling down his face. "Please Balthazar no…"_

 _Balthazar back handed him as the two friends came into the house. "We all ship out tomorrow so we are gonna have some fun before we go"_

" _Please don't" Castiel was begging and crying as the three Alpha started towards her. They grabbed Castiel and pulled off his pjs, each taking a turn kissing him and pawed at his body. Castiel fought still, pushing and turned away._

" _Papa!"_

 _The Alphas froze, seeing the five years old little blond girl clutching a stuffed pink butterfly, starring wide eyed and crying._

 _Castiel was able to break away from the brutes and made his way to his daughter. "I'm ok baby"_

 _The two friends had words with Balthazar and left, saying they couldn't go through with this when his daughter was right there. The five year olds appearance had sobered them up quickly._

" _You fucking whore" Balthazar had roared._

" _Go back to your room and close the door"_

" _But papa"_

" _Please Claire"_

 _The little girl nodded and turned running towards her room just has Balthazar reached Castiel. "You cunt, unless bitch"_

 _Balthazar started to punch him repeatedly and choke him. The only thoughts running threw Castiel's mind was he needed to live, to keep Claire from having to experience this._

 _He fought against Balthazar which only served to anger him even more. Castiel was covered in blood when the Alpha flipped him into his stomach, twisting his left arm back making Castiel cry out and spread Castiel's legs and pushed himself inside, fucking him as hard as he could, smacking the back of Castiel head._

 _When Castiel turned his head, he saw Claire watching the events, horror clearly displayed on her face as tears fell like rivers down her tiny face._

 _Castiel blacked out._

 _/_

"I just remember waking up in the hospital-"

A very loud and angry roar sounded, making every one flinch. Castiel saw Dean's red eyes as he was making his way towards Balthazar, with six police officers trying to hold him back.

"Dad! Stop!" Claire said, suddenly standing in front of Dean, placing his hands on his chest. "Papa is ok now. Me too. We have you dad" She was crying, the memories of that night still fresh.

Dean shook himself and breathed deeply threw his nose. He jerked his arms free of the cops and wrapped them around Claire, hugging her tightly.

"Captain Winchester. I understand this is hard to hear and to accept, but you must refrain from such an outburst or I will be forced to hold you in contempt and it is not something I wish to do son" Judge Singer told him sternly.

Dean's jaw flexed and he looked up at Castiel who was now standing, rubbing a hand absently on his swollen stomach.

Dean made a deep whine, making Castiel mewled gently in response. Dean nodded and swallowed, releasing his tight hold of Claire. "I understand Judge"

Castiel sat back down in the witness chair. Dean had never heard the details on Balthazar's abuse, it wasn't exactly a topic Castiel really cared to talk about.

Claire sat down next to Dean, holding hands, giving each other support.

"Your honor, I think the court has heard all it needs from Castiel Novak"

Judge Singer nodded and once Castiel was able to waddle off the platform, Dean took him into his arms, scenting him publicly and Castiel did the same, drowning in each other's smell, calming each other.

They called Balthazar up to the seat. He was dressed impeccably, perfect composure.

"Sergeant Major Milton, how would you describe your relationship with Castiel Novak?"

Balthazar took a moment. "Complicated"

"How so?"

"Castiel was never a very good Omega. All he did was as he pleased and would never listen to his Alpha like a good Omega does"

A few whispers could be heard threw out the court.

"You are of the old fashion ways? Traditional some would say when it comes to Omegas?"

"Omegas are meant to be good little bitches and do as told"

" , watch your mouth in my court" Judge Singer warned.

"Apologies your honor. Omegas are meant to do as their Alpha tells them"

Sam nodded. "And if they don't listen you punish them to your liking"

"Yes"

"What about your daughter Claire? She recently presented as an Omega. Any thoughts on that?"

Balthazar licked his lips. "My daughter is of no matter to me"

More whispers erupted in the court room.

Claire hugged Dean tighter.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"In my family, Omegas are used for whatever the Alpha sees fit. In my family we do not have Omegas in our family line, I don't claim her as mine, because she isn't"

"How dare you" Castiel spoke over the whispers. Claire cried against Dean, while Dean kept a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"So why are you fighting the annulment?"

"I'm fighting my annulment for Castiel, the Omega is mine. I have already signed my rights to Claire over to Winchester. But Castiel belongs to me"

"You do realize Castiel is with pup, Dean Winchester's pup, which some would argue, biologically his body has already accepted Dean is his Alpha. How do you feel about that?"

"Accidents happen; he might not carry the pup to term. And if he does and he is back with me, well, he will never see that pup or Winchester again. As for biology, well if that's true, why hasn't Winchester mate him yet?"

The court erupted them.

"Are you openly saying you would hurt the pup and Castiel?"

"Take it however you want. The Omega belongs to me and I will deal with him how I choose"

Sam smiled. "Sergeant, I feel I must point out, the world is very different to how it was before you were captured. Omegas have rights now, they aren't just mindless baby makers or salves."

"That might be your world counselor, but in mine they are. I was held captive for eight years for my country I have every right to what belongs to me after that torturous time! "

"Maybe you should apply your time in captivity and how you felt to the way you've made Castiel feel in your relationship"

"Enough! I have heard enough. Counselor that will be enough out of you! Sergeant Major Milton I order you to counseling as well as rehabilitation. Your views on society are a danger to Omegas and you will be on permanent parole till I say otherwise. You are the stay 200 hundred feet at all times from Castiel Novak and Claire Winchester. I grant Castiel Novak's mating annulment. Court adjourn" Judge Singer slammed his mallet down.

As the court room emptied, Dean watched Balthazar be escorted out.

"Dean"

The Alpha turned to his father stand before him. "General…"

"I've been hearing a lot about this. I needed to see for myself about this Omega of yours" Dean shook himself from his shock.

"Um yeah, Cas, Claire" Dean turned towards his two Omegas and brought them to his father.

"Castiel, Claire this is my father General John Winchester"

"Sir it's a pleasure" Castiel said sweetly, making John smile at him, shaking his offered hand. "This is Claire."

The teenager was clearly intimidated and kept her eyes down cast.

"So, you are the first new generation Winchester and my granddaughter. You are a very beautiful young lady. You must take after your papa" Claire looked at the large smiling Alpha and launched into his arms, surprising him but only for a moment, John hugged her back.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel who was still blushing from the complement.

"I have to go, but I do plan to stop by from time to time" John said, looking at Dean for his acceptance.

"We'd be honored Sir" John hugged Dean then disappeared out the door.

"Grandpa is scary" Dean laughed at Claire's comment.

" "

They all turned to find a court official standing before them with documents. "Yes"

"Judge Singer has instructed me to hand you these documents, declaring you are no longer mated in the eyes of the law and are to get the medical attention right away to make it so biologically at Saint Mary's Hospital at your earliest convenience."

The man handed them the paper work and left. Castiel was shaking.

"We can…. We can finally…" He couldn't speak. Dean could finally bite him, finally claim him as his. Dean could finally complete him. He suddenly felt light headed. His Alpha caught him easily.

"Easy sweetheart. I know, I can't wait to take you apart under neat me and claim you" Dean whispered in his ear, making the Omega weak in the knees and slick started to leak.

"Dad!"

"Sorry Claire bear" Dean said laughing at her grossed out look.

"Hey so that went well" Sam said walking over to them, Gabriel came from behind him and hugged Castiel.

"Thanks Sammy, I owe you"

"No, Cas and Claire are family" Dean hugged his younger brother.

"Did you talk to the General?"

"Um, no, I saw him when he came in but I didn't talk to him"

"He accepted Claire as his granddaughter"

Sam smiled.

"Alright , this might hurt depending on how strong the original mark was." was trying to explain to him the procedure he was about go threw. "This will go into your veins and flow to every where in your body. You will glow a bit, like a light orange. But if you don't glow at all, well means the mark wasn't as strong and it naturally left, which to be honest, with you being able be with pup of another Alpha well I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

"Think won't hurt the pup right?"

"No, it will not touch the pup"

"Ok" Castiel took a hold of Dean hand as stuck him with the needle.

After a few seconds, Castiel looked up at Dean. "Am I glowing?"

"Your always glowing sweetheart"

"Corny much?" Barnes couldn't help herself.

"Hey he likes it!" Dean said defiantly.

Castiel nodded, admitting he did. "You are not glowing orange . You are in the clear to Mate your corny Alpha."

Dean glared at her till Castiel pulled him down for a kiss.

"Dean…please" Castiel's whole body was on fire and shaking in anticipation. Dean had him bent over the kitchen counter, licking shamelessly at his slick wet hole.

"Taste so good baby" The Alpha plunged his tongue into his lover, he just couldn't get enough of Castiel's slick.

Claire was spending the weekend at one of her friend's houses and Dean was planning on taking full advantage of an child free house.

Castiel looked wrecked. T-shirt still on, jeans and briefs pulled around his ankles as he tried to spread his legs wider for Dean.

"Alpha….."

Dean could come just from Castiel's moans and cries. He teased Castiel's entrance with his fingers.

"Dean…" Castiel mewled, arching his back as Dean slipped in one finger to the knuckle. Dean's mouth was back on Castiel neck, licking him in rhythm to his finger, sliding in and out. "Please…"

Dean added a second finger, pumping in and out of Cas. "So beautiful for me" Castiel was moaning chantingly, pushing himself down on Dean's fingers.

Dean slid a third finger. Cas was so wet and moaning.

"Dean… yes…"

Dean stood and turned Castiel around, picking him up, making the Omega wrap his legs around his waist. They fought each other's tongues hungrily. Castiel loved tasting himself of Dean's mouths. The Alpha somehow took them upstairs and fell into their large bed, Dean always mindful of the pup Castiel was carrying.

Dean rid himself of his clothes quickly then laid next to Castiel kissing him. They had to be careful with the stomach, Castiel's was quite big know coming up to his seventh month.

"Your so perfect Cas" Dean cooed at him, turning him over so Dean could slip his hand down and put in two figures into his wetness, making him cry out and arch his back against Dean's chest.

"Dean…"

"Right here baby, gonna make you feel so good… mine" Dean growled against his neck, sending shivers throughout Castiel's body.

"Yes…"

Dean withdrew his fingers and slid his cock inside, pushing in as slowly as he could, making Castiel wild, pulling at him.

"Alpha… Alpha…"

Dean started to thrust deeply and slowly into his Omega, lifting the blue eyed beauty's leg so he could go deeper. Castiel was so wet , the smell of his slick taking over Dean's senses.

"Mine" Just as Castiel came hard all over the bed, Dean bit down on Castiel's neck, marking him as his mate, locking his jaw has his saliva entered Castiel's body making him his mate, sealing them together.

"DEAN!" Castiel came twice more as Dean's teeth were firmly in his neck, his hips slamming into him. His knot pushed passed Castiel's rim and Dean growled possessively in Castiel ear as he came deep into his Omega.

Castiel's body tingled, he could feel Dean essence running thru every molecule of his being. He could feel Dean more, smell him better and sense him as part of his own body.

His first mating hadn't been anything like this.

Locked together Dean was licking at his bite mark, his wolf making cooing noises that sounded like a whine. "I hurt you" Dean said quietly, still licking at the bleeding mark.

"I'm ok Alpha" Castiel turned his head wanting to see Dean, he knew his eyes were gold, his Omega was dancing and howling and needed to see Dean.

Dean's red eyes came into view and Castiel howled, shyly but happily. Dean's wolfish smile flashed at him as Dean howled in turn and kissed his mate deeply.

The next few weeks were complete bliss for Castiel. He was finally mated to Dean. His pregnancy was coming along nicely, Dean and Sam had just finished the nursery, yellow with little smiling bees everywhere. Both he and Dean had agreed they didn't want to know the sex of the baby till it came so they kept the nursery neutral. They had talked about names and were more or less on agreement for both sex names.

Currently Dean was in the front of the house in the drive way, garage opened, blaring Led Zeppelin, working on his 1967 black chevy impala. While Castiel was in the backyard knelling working on his garden, much against Dean's wishes. He didn't like the idea of Castiel "doing hard work so close to popping their pup out" where his words of Castiel remembered correctly, smirking at Dean's pouting.

As he planted yellow roses, he could help remember the first time Dean had taken him on a date.

 _/_

 _Dean had had to convince him in taking a two hour drive with him. Castiel had reluctantly agreed and then while waiting for Dean to pick me up he had been so scared till Dean actually showed up._

 _When he had seen Dean in his civilian clothes, form fitting jeans that hugged his hips evily, a black t-shirt with a green and black plaid over shirt, Castiel had stopped breathing and almost fainted as Dean smiled the bright and most handsome smile he had ever seen._

" _Hey Cas" He had said in with his tiny western twang. The brought out a small bouquet of yellow rose and held them out to Castiel. "These are for you"_

" _Thank you Dean" Castiel had been so happy, he had never gotten roses before and this was so perfect. Looking up at Dean he didn't feel scared anymore, at least in the same way. He now suddenly felt 'safe' and 'home' around him while Dean's pine and wild cherries with leather scent hit him hard._

" _Ready to go?" Castiel had only been able to nodded, his voice still hadn't returned._

 _The two hour drive was easy. Dean filled the car with military stories with his goofy buddies and his boxing matches. He made Castiel laugh till he was practically crying. When Dean had finally parked they had stayed still suddenly quiet, just looking at each other._

 _Dean had carefully lifted his hand to care Castiel's face, ever so lightly afraid to spook Castiel like a baby deer. "So your so beautiful" Dean starred at him a bit longer before looking away and dropping his hand._

" _I wanna show you this before it gets to dark."_

 _Castiel stepped out of the car and went to stand by Dean at the edge of a grassed mountain edge. "I thought you might like this"_

 _Castiel gasped. He had never seen anything so breathe taking. The whole small mountain's side for as far as the eye could see, was covered in yellow roses with bees dancing all throw ought the vast field of flowers._

" _Dean…" The Alpha was looking at him so innocently, so hopeful that he would like it, his green eyes bright and shining in the sunset's rays."Alpha…" Was all Castiel could whisper. A darker look passed in Dean's eyes as he closed the distance between them and kissed Castiel breathless._

 _/_

Castiel finished planting the roses when he felt it as he moved to get up. His water broke.

"DEAN!"

All he could hear was the music blaring.

Castiel let out a pain filled howl. After a second the music turned off and he could hear Dean call for him. Soon enough Dean stepped out onto the porch looking down at him.

"Pup is coming"

They welcomed a very healthy and loud little boy. Blonde hair, face dusted with freckles and green eyes, he looked exactly like Dean.

"Adam John Winchester"

The pup was so in awe of his papa Castiel, Dean cried looking at his mate and pup meeting.

Claire cried as Castiel showed her her little brother. "You are a big sister now"

The teenager nodded, watching Adam's tiny hand s reach for Dean's beard.

It was perfect.

Adam was a hand full and the mirror image of Dean. At six months old he was just as silly and goofy as his Alpha dad and Castiel liked to try to dress them the same way. Of course Dean let him, wanting to please his Omega.

Dean was now out in the back yard starting the grill while Claire played with Adam in the grass. Castiel watched them from the guest bedroom window. San and Gabriel were on there way and should be home in the next two hours. Castiel turned back towards the bed, pillow case in hand only to drop it and gasp.

"Hello Cassie" Tears ran to Castiel's eyes as he saw Balthazar standing in the bedroom door. "Whats the matter luv? Not happy to see me?" Balthazar starred at him, his eyes tracing every inch of Castiel's body.

The Omega could feel the heated gave and shifted uncomfortably. "You can't be here"

"Ah but I am"

Dean didn't know what was taking his lover so long. He looked over at Claire and Adam and then he heard it and turned back towards the house. Another loud thud sounded.

"Claire stay out here with Adam"

Claire watched him suspiciously only to hear a muffled cry from the house.

"Call 911" Dean told her and entered the house as quietly as a mouse and slipped into the kitchen, he grab his hidden gun he kept hiding on top of the china cabinet and clocked it.

He could hear a shuffling sound and then he smelled it, Alpha and most likely Balthazar. Dean moved quickly, years of training taking over as he headed down the hall to the guest room. And there on the floor with the door wide open he saw he mate full of blood. Castiel then turned his bloodied face to look at Dean, his eyes full of tears. Balthazar came into view then, hunched over Castiel with a blood stained knife.

Dean lost it, he roared and emptied his 9mm in Balthazar.

"We are not charging Captain Winchester with anything; He was clearly protecting his family from a known threat. The family had a restraining order against Sergeant Major Balthazar Milton, who violated it and attacked Captain Winchester's mate and Omega Castiel Novak. was dead at the scene which was rushed to the hospital with life threatening injuries. "

"Thank you for the update. How is my son's mate doing?" General Winchester paced the wide office floor.

" was very lucky. Mr. Milton had attempted to cut your son's mating mark with a hunting knife. Your son saved his mate just in time. Novak suffered from several punches to his face and a stand wound to the stomach. It is my understanding he will be just fine"

John inhaled deeply. "Good. Keep me updated."

1 year later.

The day had been perfect, a wedding outside had been exactly with Castiel had wanted. Yellow flowers everywhere, Claire looked beautiful in a white summer dress while Adam was in a 1yr old's marine costume to match his handsome husband who stood in his marine's best, black top with the blue and black pants.

They were officially married twenty minutes ago and Castiel was now Castiel Winchester.

"Hey sweetheart" Dean grabbed him dressed in his cream white suite and yellow tie to match all the yellow roses.

"Hello husband"

"Mmm I like when you say that" Dean kissed him deeply.

"Love you Cas"

"Love you too Dean.


End file.
